Aidou's Interruption
by Spielerische Elfe
Summary: When Seiren was patrolling, Aidou came to bug her - with purpose. Aidou x Seiren


_**~Aidou's Interruption~**_

"A really responsible bodyguard and secretary, huh?"

Cold wind howled through the tall windows, curtains waving in sync. Some gentle rays of dawn leaked into the European-styled dorm, under the dancing curves of the curtains. It was late autumn, or the beginning of a seemingly freezing winter.

"Isn't it boring to patrol the same place every day? You surely are patient."

The candles were all cooled already. Many drops of wax solidified on the marble floor. It would be a little bit troublesome to clean. But that was not the duty at the moment.

"Hey, don't ignore me! That somehow hurts my feeling, you arrogant pig."

She sighed. The rhythmical tapping sound of her walking stopped.

"Seems that I finally catch your attention, sweetie," an aristocratic blonde elegantly jumped down from one of the windowsills. Hanabusa Aidou, a noble vampire who was extremely popular among the day class girls.

She gave the noble a perfect, reserved bow. Typically, she wore no expression on her icy face.

"Oh c'mon, Seiren." Aidou pouted like a spoiled kid - oh not "like" a spoiled kid, he was exactly a spoiled kid. "You are boring!"

Seiren, the short-haired vampire, lifted her porcelain face to see the blonde directly. She did not get it: why did Aidou keep bugging her?

"Sorry Aidou-san, but I have jobs to do. May I be excuse?" she tried to make her way, but Aidou stopped her with his slim arm.

Aidou slowly leaned forward, leaving only around 2 inches. Seiren immediately stepped back a little, but the blonde walks closer and pushed the pale female against the wall. Although Seiren had very quick reflex, she did not know why she allowed him to do so.

"A-Aidou-san?" she struggled a bit.

"Seiren," Aidou whispered to her ear, "You are really cute when you're nervous and stiff."

A mist of blush appeared on her porcelain skin. She blinked at the smiling blonde and widened her eyes as he leaned even closer. The tips of their noses touched.

"Please let go, Aidou-san." Seiren firmly demanded, though her mind was racing messily.

The blonde didn't give up easily. Staring right in her eyes, he whispered gently, "Feeling angry because I interrupt your duty? Or you're afraid to be punished by Kaname-sama?" he playfully blew her sensitive ear.

She was highly trusted by Kaname. She could not fail his expectation. It was noted that some night class student sneaked out occasionally recently. Kaname had her to make sure no one was breaking the dorm's rules. Aidou intentionally got in her way.

The female vampire tried to move her hands, but both of her wrists were pinned on the icy wall by Aidou. She gasped in dismay.

"I have to note that, you would be in trouble as well if I got punished or scolded by Kaname-sama, Aidou-san." Seiren spoke in her usual cool tone.

In a flash, the blonde froze her wrists on the wall with his special ability as a noble vampire. Seeing Seiren's troubled face, he smiled. "My dear, there are many girls who want my companion. Now you've got it for free. Shouldn't you be highly pleased?"

_As if I were one of those stupid fangirls from the day class_, Seiren secretly rolled her eyes.

The male enjoyed dragging others into troubles, this was commonly known among Kaname's closest gang. Seiren hissed.

"You like Kaname-sama a lot, don't you?"

_What?_

"Seiren, you like him a lot, right?"

"Of course. I'll follow and serve Kaname-sama till my death."

"Then… You love him?"

Seiren was frozen by this awkward question. She had no idea what the aristocrat was thinking.

"Umm… Yes? We all love him, Aidou-san, more than our own lives."

"In a romantic way?"

"I don't understand, Aidou-san." she tilted her head a bit.

Aidou gazed out of the window for a while, then he drew his attention back to the poor girl being pinned on the wall. He bit his lip, hesitating something that Seiren did not know.

"Are you in love with Kaname-sama?" he finally squeezed out his sentence.

Seiren blushed again. What was he talking about? Even though vampires don't have human body temperature, she felt heat burning inside her. She never thought about any single romantic issue when she was with Kaname. Never.

But now she was confused. She admired Kaname a lot, like many other vampires. However, she was used to being emotionless and just. Of all the matters, protecting Kaname and perfectly completing every task he gave were the most important. She did not have time, or interest, to explore her own inner feelings. There was no firm line beside deadlines and guidelines in her mind.

When she was trying hard to make out an answer for him, he suddenly pressed his soft lips against her thin ones. Her eyes widened in surprise.

What the hell is going on?

Aidou locked her lips with his own, not allowing any questions or complaints. He kept licking and biting her lips during the sudden kiss, until Seiren was forced to part hers. Aidou immediately took the chance and intruded Seiren's mouth with his tongue. The female attempted to resist, but in vain.

Several moans escaped from Seiren's mouth. She had never kissed anyone before. She felt there was something tickling inside her mouth. Her tongue was compelled to move like Aidou's, then she gradually got used to it. However after merely 2 seconds of enjoyment, she realized the awkwardness and immediately bit the male's tongue with one of her vampire fang, in order to break the kiss.

The fragrance of blood filled both of their mouths right after Seiren's action. Aidou quitted her mouth, staring at the panting girl with his puzzled eyes. Reacting to the smell of fresh blood, their eyes started to glow in crimson red.

Aidou let the ice around Seiren's wrists melt. The girl slipped down and sat on the marble floor tiredly like a marionette. Kneeling down in front of her, he twirled her pale violet hair with his long, thin fingers. Gentle and loving.

"I am thirsty, Seiren," Aidou exhaled, "You make me thirsty, even as a vampire."

He pulled the girl into his embrace. His right hand slid from her silky hair to her cheekbone, and then her porcelain neck. Using the tip of his finger, he touched the delicious skin and felt the blood running through the vessels inside.

"Stop it, A-Aidou-san," Seiren almost begged, "I still have to patrol the dorm…"

But the aristocrat was not patient enough to listen. He lowered his handsome face and started licking her neck. She was so tempting. He did not need her to satisfy his physical demand, but her blood was badly desired for lust.

Without any hesitation, his sharp fangs sank into her skin. Seiren covered her own mouth when she moaned painfully. No one had ever sucked her blood, not even Kaname. Speaking of Kaname, she was asked to prevent any night class student from leaving the dorm without permission! What was she doing now?

She pushed Aidou away, feeling the two fangs were pulled out from her bleeding neck. She covered the wound with her hand and stood up. Aidou gazed at her, and wiped the blood on his face.

"Seiren, I love you," he stopped Seiren, who was walking away anxiously, "Romantically."

Seiren was at a lost for word.

"So," Aidou rubbed the back of his head and yawned, "I'm sleepy already. Quickly get your job done, then go to bed~"

"Tsk." she hissed and left the yawning blonde behind – with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's note: Oh I've just finished the 1st season of Vampire Knight, and will start Vampire Knight Guilty after the terrible exam~ I like writing a lot, especially in English, which is actually not my first languaage. Anyway, I will try hard to improve my grammar and writing skills! Reviews are highly appreciated~ XP]<strong>


End file.
